megasxlrfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leader Vladimir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Megas XLR Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Coop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RedLink1 (Talk) 16:19, August 2, 2010 Please ignore that auto comment that happens every time someone makes their first edit, anyway I'm trying to maintain multiple items at once here, videos, writing books, and this is second priority to those, as this is a much bigger project and I'm almost done de-fragging my computer, and almost done with the videos and a book, so I'm stooped in work here, please try to help out here. I try to edit as often as I can, mind you - RedLink1 P.S. I dunno how to do the talk page yet so this is the best I can do at the moment. Hey Hey, I'm Magnum obviously. Glad to see you, the place looks fun. It seems there are several of us active in the last 24 hours, so it would be cool to get some plans about how we want to build this place. I am not very sure how to use the forums. If you know, that would be way helpful. Right now on my list are (in order of importance): 1.) Pages for each episode with a summary, some trivia, and a screenshot from that episode, as well as a link to a location where that episode can be watched. 2.) Character bio's. It looks like some of those are already done for the main characters which is great. I think it would also be cool to eventually add in some of the other characters. 3.) Information about the voice actors. I'm sure that the same voice actors have done work on other shows. 4.) Information about the writers and directors etc. if there is any to be listed. 5.) Information about the shows current status. I read somewhere that there are still some people working to get the show back on the air and for there to be new episodes. Dunno if it's true, but it would be cool to keep track of the rumors at least. 6.) Maybe a page with Megas art? Such as desktop wallpapers etc. Any other thoughts? I think we can get a lot more done in a lot shorter time span if we get some idea of the direction we want to move. Episodes Yeah man, I'm totally up for that. I figure I'll write up an episode page after each time I watch an episode. Unfortunately, I didn't start until I was on Episode 8. But, I'll keep moving forward and if 1 - 7 are not done by the time I get done with the last episode, then I'll go back and do those. I've been trying to give enough of a summary that a reader can get the main plot of the episode, but without spoiling the ending for them. I figure that some may use the episode pages as a reminder of what episodes they have and haven't seen yet in case they don't remember and it would be a shame to spoil an episode for them if they accidentally read too far into one they hadn't seen. Adminship Okay, I'm not making any promises, but I AM trying my hardest to make you and Magnum Admins, you two have done double my work, and I will try to get a background going here, and a title where it says Wikia Entertainment, just wait, you will have the power soon, just note that if you try to go crazy I will debunk you, I trust you won't do that though. Have fun, and I'll do what I can to give you guys something. RedLink1 - Henshin Around! 05:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Logo Was just checking on the website, and saw the user talk you did on Magnum's page. Don't wory, the Logo and Favicon are what I'm currently working on right now, leave at least that to me ok? I'm currently working on finding an image of megas, and making a font to match the show's text. Don't worry, I got this. RedLink1 - Henshin Around! 04:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Logo Thing I was gonna say I could try to make a cool logo, but it looks like RedLink seems to have that covered. I'll keep working on stuff. I've been a bit too busy to write up any more episode summaries, but I've watched up through episode 17 now. Im hoping to be able to go back and write up 13 - 17 soon. Possibly tomorrow. Beyond that, I am not entirely sure what to do next.